Emerra
by Pheilix Reed
Summary: SLASH When Harry gets sucked through an accidental portal, he finds himself in Rivendell. Eventually, he gives up hope that Ron and Hermione are coming for him, so what will happen when the squabbling duo shows up, 1000 years later? LotrHp. T just in case
1. In Which Ron Opens a Time Portal

So, this is a Lotr/Hp crossover, I shall TRY as HARD as I can to make sure this thing gets nice and long, and I'll try not to let this fic fall into my fic graveyard. Cause' that's how many fics I've abandoned. Oh yes, as to why one of the final pairings is Harry/Frodo? Because I SAY so, dammit. Don't like my twisted pairings? Run away to the fiery depths of hell and never return. Oh yes - In Great Need Of Beta.

Pairings: Mentioned Ron/Hermione, Legolas/Aragorn, Harry/Frodo, Arwen/?, Haldir/?, Glorfindel/? ... ... I'll decide later.

Key:

Parseltounge: **:**Masster, where are we going?**:**

Elvish: _**We must hurry**__._

Thought: '_Why me?'_

Summary: ...Note: think of one. D

**Emerra**

**Chapter 1: In which Ron opens a time portal.**

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" One Hermione Granger shreiked loud enough to rattle the rafters. "You...you _pig!_"

Ron Weasley looked up at his girlfriend with enough food hanging out of his mouth to feed an elephant. "Wmff ish ihht Hrriee?" Translation: What is it Hermione?

Harry watched the scene unfold with amusement. These two had been fighting like cats and dogs ever since they had gotten together. It was kind of a routine. 1) Ron does something to make Hermione mad. 2) Hermione-predictably-gets angry. 3)Ron gets angry because she's angry. 4)They fight. 5)They say sorry. 6)They kiss and make up. 7) Rinse and repeat. It was actually getting quite old. Ron turned to Harry with giant puppy dog eyes. '_Asking for help, are we?' _"No, Ron." '_Yep. Solve the problem before it even starts. Do not get involved_.'

"But-"

"No."

Ron glared, and continued to do what he had been doing, for the past hour. Scrub book shelves, eat. Scrub book shelves, eat. At the moment, the trio was in Dumbledoor's office, doing a detention for the old eccentric Headmaster. (A/N: Something tells me I'm spelling his name wrong.)

Fred and George had taken the liberty to play a prank on his office while they were waiting to see the old coot. So, of course, the blame naturally fell on the disgruntled trio. And here they were, cleaning grape jelly off book shelves.

Harry took another swab of water and scrubbed the shelf hard. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ron hit some bottle of sand over with his rag.

"Ron! You've got to be more careful!" Hermione scolded sharply, but the damage was done. The bottle toppled off the shelf and crashed into pieces, sand spilling everywhere when it hit the floor. "Oh, Ron! Now look at what you've done! We have to clean this mess now too-" but whatever she was going to say was cut off when the sand started moving, and pulling together as to form something. "Ron! What did you knock over?!"

"I don't know!" Ron spat. Harry sighed. There they went, into another fight, and oblivious that the sand..._thing_...was getting bigger. He tensely reached out, and touched it with his finger. (A/N: And kiddies, don't we know by now not to stupidly reach out and just _touch_ anything we find? Especially giant floating blobs of sand?) Suddenly (A/N: Predictably), there was a flash of white light, and Harry had disappeared.

Ron stared blankly. Hermione stared blankly. Realizing that Harry was, in fact, _gone_, Hermione slowly turned toward Ron. "Ron. What. Happened. To. Harry!" she hissed.

"I...uh...dunno?" he said weakly.

Harry looked around. Then looked again, and decided that, no, he wasn't in Hogwarts anymore. Hell, he probably wasn't even in Britain anymore. ...Damn. He also felt a sword at his neck. So it was enemy territory, or just hostile territory. Either way, both were undesirable.

"Speak. Who are you and what is your buisness in Rivendell." an unidentified voice-Harry was sure he would have remembered this voice. It was low, and musical, something you didn't forget any day.-ordered.

"O-okay...I've no clue how I got here, why I'm here, My name's Harry Potter, a-and, u-uhhh..." Harry trailed off, his eyes looking hastily for an escape. The person held the sword a little longer, then pulled the evil, sharp, pointy thing of doom away.

"Hmm..." his captor moved in front of him, and looked Harry square in the eye. He had long blonde hair, pointed ears, blue eyes, and he seemed quite old. "Well then, Harry Potter, I am Elrond, Lord of Rivendell."

--

It had been decided about what would happed to Harry. He would stay in Rivendell. He made quick friends with another dark haired boy, Elessar. He also got close to a young elf prince that visited every once and a while named Legolas. They soon became inseparable whenever Legolas would visit. They all decided that if Harry was to live with the elves, he would need an elf name as well. So, Emerra came into being. As time passed, and he became closer to all his elfin, and not elfin in Elessar's case, friends, he gave up hope that Ron and Hermione were coming for him.

Emerra began to take training from Legolas and Elessar, and quickly decided he liked daggers best after a few..._disastrous_ training sessions. He also, after about 10 years, started to get the idea that he might not be aging right. After 1,000 years passed, Emerra was quite sure that he was aging incorrectly. After all, he should be _dead,_ not looking like he was in his 20's.

--

For his birthday, Legolas had gotten him a nice, strong horse, and Elessar got him a Ranger contract. So, he accepted and became a Ranger with the dark haired man. Legolas didn't want to be a Ranger, so Elessar and Emerra went on mini-adventures on their own. Of course, the real adventure had yet to begin. (A/N: God that sounds so cheesy. Lol.)

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

While, in elf land, more than 1,000 years had passed, less then a minute had passed in Dumbledoor's office. Hermione was angry. No, she was beyond angry. She was _livid._

"Ron Weasley! Look-look what you've done!" she yowled.

"Calm down Hermione. We'll just go and get him. I mean, what could honestly happen by touching a ball of san-" before Ron could be taken in the flash of light, Hermione grabbed his foot to try to pull him away, but once again, the damage was already done, and they both disappeared in another flash of brilliant white light.

--

Hermione's head hurt. That was all she knew at the moment. Other than the fact that she was on top of something soft. "Hermy, could you please get off me?" a mumbled voice came from beneath her.

"Oh! Ron I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sit on you!" she squeaked, and rolled off the flustered redhead.

"It-it's alright." he grinned and scratched the back of his head. "So. What are we going to do?" he asked. Hermione looked worriedly at him.

"I've not a clue." she murmured. The bushy haired girl looked at her surroundings. They were in a green, grassy small town - literally. The houses were about a half their size. (A/N: If you don't know where they are by now, then go pick up Lord of the Rings and read it again.)

"Excuse me? Are you in need of any help?" A soft, timid voice broke Hermione out of her musings. She turned towards the source of the voice. A black, curly haired child that looked no more than eleven years old was there. (A/N: YAY! Fro-chan!) Two unusual things she noticed though. His ears were quite big and pointed, and his feet were large and hairy.

Before she could ask where they were, Ron beat her to speaking. "Hey! What's up with your feet!" '_Oh Ron. You insensitive prick.' _

The kid looked confused. "I'm sorry about him." she turned and glared at said Weasley. "Could you mind telling us where we are? I'm afraid we got trapped in a spell and ended up here." she asked.

The kid (A/N: I'm getting tired of calling Fro-chan the kid! sniffle) brightened. "Are you wizards? I thought all wizards were old men!" he chirped. "Oh yeah, you're in the Shire. It's a hobbit town! I'm Frodo, by the way." (A/N:Squeals a squeal to top all other squeals.)

"Okay, few more questions, sorry. One, why would all wizards be old men? I'm a witch, by the way. Female. Two, What's a hobbit? and Three, have you seen a black haired kid about the same age as us with green eyes and an unusual scar on his forehead?"

"The only wizards _I_ know are old men. A hobbit is a Halfling. Little people!" he chirped happily. "And no, I haven't seen him. Sorry."

Hermione sighed. "It's okay." she seemed to realize something. "Oh, you must think me rude! I haven't given you my name yet! I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger. And this idiot over here is Ron Weasley."

Ron squawked. (A/N: I'm quite sure I spelled that horribly wrong.) "I am _not_ an idiot!" he yelled. Frodo giggled.

"You guys are funny. If you want you can come over and stay at my house. I've plenty of room." he smiled. "C'mon!" the hobbit raced off. Hermione looked over at Ron.

"Let's go." she said. "There's probably food!" the bookworm taunted, and ran after Frodo. Ron groaned, and followed.

--

When Hermione got to Frodo's home, she found that the house was quite small. The fact that she was only 15 and still quite small helped, but it was a tight fit. Ron, on the other hand, was unusually tall for his age, and had some trouble getting through. When his head got stuck in one of the doorways, Frodo dissolved into a hopeless pile of giggles. Hermione herself had trouble containing her chuckles. They talked for a while, until Frodo (A/N: I keep typing Froso instead of Frodo. I'll bet that Tolkien originally wanted Frodo to be Froso, but his typing kept coming out Frodo. And now, the ghost of Froso bothers us all.) fell asleep, and the magic duo decided it would do them well to get sleep as well.

--

When Ron woke up, the first thing he noticed was that Frodo was gone. When he woke Hermione up, the two of them went outside to investigate. They were soon met by Frodo and an old man that looked suspicially (A/N: Please someone tell me how to spell that.) like Dumbledoor. When Frodo saw them, he happily waved them over.

"See Gandalf? These are my new friends! Ron, Hermione, this is Gandalf!" he squeaked happily, and went on his merry way, leaving Gandalf and the duo alone.

They chatted about this and that for a while. Gandalf was sorry to say he had not seen Harry.

--

The two fit right in the hobbit community, and became fast friends with Frodo, Gandalf, Bilbo, Merry, Pippin, and Sam. When Bilbo's goodbye party rolled around, Ron and Hermione happily attended. They liked the old, slightly senile hobbit. When chaos erupted as Bilbo disappeared, they followed Frodo back to the Baggins Manor, as they called it.

After Frodo got The Ring and his task of bringing it to Rivendell, Gandalf pulled them aside. "You two stay by him. Don't lose him." he murmured. Hermione nodded vigorously, and Ron was more then happy to go on the quest. When Sam revealed himself, and got the same message from Gandalf, the group of four set out for Rivendell after being told that Gandalf would meet them in The Green Dragon. (A/N: Really now. glares. You dare leave Fro-chan alone! hisses)

--

Well. How was that? Long enough? Grammer good? Too short? This isn't my first attempt, but...smiles Review? Everything goes way too fast...I'M A FAILURE! runs off crying


	2. In Which The Journey Begins

Well. I still haven't made a summary, but that's okay...So, how are we liking it so far? Good? Hopefully. D BWAHAHA! So, my dad decided that I wouldn't be in 'fantasy land' anymore, and took my internet acsess down. So, here I am, to spite him, and to keep a nice hold on my insanity, thank you, writing a fanfiction. YAY! And he didn't do shit about the Ps2, so I'll steal some KH time later. Yay! XD Okay, I haven't read the first book yet and I'm only in the middle of the second, and I haven't watched the movies for a while, so be kind, please. I'm just running off the top of my head.

Gah! I forgot the disclaimer last chapter. So here it is: I do not own Lord of The Rings, that goes to Tolkien. I also do not own Harry Potter, that belongs to Rowling. Trust me. If I did, I'd be rich and not sitting on here writing fanfiction. I'd be out living one in my own little 3D game. D Okay, I've rambled long enough, sorry. Wait! I know what else to do! I NEED WARNINGS!

Warnings: Slash/Yaoi, Language...zats it..I think. /

Parings: Mentioned Ron/Hermione, Harry/Frodo(Lol.), Aragorn/Legolas. ... ... ... Merry/Pippin?

Key:

**:**Parseltounge**:**

_**Elvish**_

Summary: _Still_ haven't though of one as of yet...

**Emerra**

**Chapter 2: In Which the Journey Begins**

Emerra walked with Elessar(A/N:I'm going to call him Aragorn from now on, Kay?) at a leisurely pace. "So. What are we doing, again?" he said offhandedly. Aragorn looked at him sadly.

"There is no hope for you, know that?" he stifled a laugh as Emerra cuffed the back of his head. "Ow!" he whined. "I'm just joking! God, you take things so seriously. Or is it because it's true?!" Aragorn teased in mock horror.

Emerra glared. "Do you want heads to start rolling? Answer my question." he snapped.

Aragorn laughed. "Defensive, are we?" at the warning glance from Emerra, he decided to hastily answer his green eyed friend's question. "Since you so obviously weren't listening, I'll tell you. We're going to the Green Dragon to meet up with some hobbits with a ring."

Emerra looked thoughtful. "A ring? It's not just any ring, is it?" he murmered. "And can we get a drink while we're there?"

"Of course we can drink. Just don't get _drunk_." Aragorn sighed."And no, it's not just any ring. It's-" he lowered his voice to naught but a whisper. "The Ring. The One Ring."

Emerra's eyes widened. "No way..." he suddenly looked around. "C'mon. Let's hurry. It won't do to have the Nãzgul get to the poor hobbits first." and the duo was off, making a beeline to Bree.

Ron and Hermione were tired. Frodo and Sam were tired. Merry and Pippin, who they had picked up after a rather nasty encounter with Black Riders(A/N: Or Nãzgul, or Ringwraiths, or Dementor-look-alikes, what ever you're going to call them.) were tired. The sextet(A/N: Lol I love that word! giggles) trudged painstakingly onward to the Green Dragon after entering Bree.

"Come on, now. We're almost there! We can't let those things catch us again!" Hermione, ever the optomist. "I...I see it!" and indeed, there it was, in all it's glory, the Green Dragon Bar.

­­­­­­­­­­

While Aragorn was up getting something fun to drink (A/N: i.e. liquer D)Emerra was carefully watching the door for hobbits. When the door opened, and four hobbits scurried inside, he did _not_ expect to see the two that followed. Two faces he hadn't seen in 1,012 years. Underneath his breath, he whispered horsely, "Ron...'Mione?..."

"Yo! Emmy! Get yer head out of the gutter and come 'n drink some' tis wit me!" Aragorn slurred happily. "Are teh hobbitz her?" (A/N:...Good lord, Aragorn. This would be a funny sight indeed. D)

Emerra looked towards Aragorn with disdain. "What about not getting drunk?" he snorted. He noticed the group of six looking towards them and strained to hear what the barkeep was saying.

"You'd...keep...from them. They're Rangers. Foulest...around." Emerra snorted. _'And I'm saving your life every day, why?'_ "At' drunk one's Strider...one's Akantha...means Thorn." Emerra smirked.

"'ow come yu has a better name then meh?" Aragorn whined. "' mean, mine's just...Strider. And yers ish Akantha. Thas like...not cool."

Emerra shook his heard. "You're impossible." he looked at Aragorn sharply. Go wait up in the room and get the deycoy's for the Nãzgul set up." he ordered.

"'ow come yu get tu beh ihn chaarge?" the older Ranger whined. Seeing the look on Emerra's face, though, brought different ideas, and he hurried to their room.

Emerra turned back around, and came face to face with chaos. Apparently a hobbit had dissapeared into thin air. He sighed heavily and looked around for signs of moving...There! Small footprints were heading away from the mess. Emerra quickly straightened up and swiftly strode to where he knew the hobbit was standing. He waited until the hobbit took the ring off, and grabbed his arm. "Don't attract so much attention." he hissed, and dragged the struggling hobbit behind him to his room.

­­­­­­­­

Hermione was in a panic. She couldn't find Frodo. "Hermione!" came Ron's voice through the loud room. She turned to see one of the Rangers dragging Frodo up the stairs. She got the attention of the others, and they ran after the black haired hobbit and his captor. '_The Barkeep was right! I should have listened! They really are horrible people!'_ Hermione internally berated herself as she pushed the door open, only to be met with one Ranger out cold snoring like an elephant, and the other was wrapping bandages on a nasty scratch that Frodo had gotten from running through the forest.

Frodo had the grace to look sheepish as everyone piled into the room. Before Hermione could interrogate him, he quickly began to talk. "I'm sorry, guys. I didn't mean to scare you. This guy's not to bad." he grinned. "His name's Akantha-" the stranger cut Frodo off before he could finish.

"Actually, that's not really my name. It's just the name everyone seems to have given me. Let's have proper introductions. I'm Emerra, adopted son of Elrond. And this great lug over here is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, also called Elessar, the Elfstone, Dúnadan, the heir Isildur Elendil's son of Gondor. ... God, Aragorn, I absolutely _abhor_ saying your full title. It's too long." Emerra grumbled something about, "Stupid-to-be-king."

As if on cue, Aragorn sat up and grinned at Emerra. "Yes and you should not be talking to a _king_ that way." he sniffled in mock hurt.

Emerra rolled his eyes. "I'll talk to you any damn way I want to." he continued grumbling.

Gasping as if scandalized, Aragorn scolded, "Honestly, using that language in front of the children!" he turned towards the sextet(A/N: Yay! Sextet!) and winked. "Remember kiddies: just because turpentine won't necessarily kill you, doesn't mean that you should try to drink it. Trust me. There are quite a few brain cells out there I certainly won't be getting back."

Hermione giggled, these two weren't that bad. She'd jumped to conclusions again. "I'm Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasley. We're tagging along with Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Peregrin - he prefers to be called Pippin -, and Meriadoc who prefers to be called Merry." For some reason, Emerra had tensed up when she'd said hers and Ron's name._ 'Hmm. Strange.' _and she filed that away into her 'Hermione's Book of Clues and Hints.'. Because we all know she has one.

Aragorn looked curious. "If you're just tagging along, then what's _your_ objective?" he asked.

Hermione and Ron shared a look, and she answered, "We're looking for our friend. He dissapeared some time ago."

"What was his name? When did he dissapear?" Aragorn had a suspision, but he still needed proof. (A/N: Lol. My spelling rears it's ugly head.) He noticed Emerra had his back to the conversation, as if he was trying to tune it out.

"His name was Harry Potter. He dissapeared when we accidentaly broke a magic glass and we followed shortly after. But we've spent a few moths in the Shire, so...we've no clue where he is now. Ron and I are quite sure he didn't end up in Hobbiton." she relayed the information as if she has done it hundreds of times. "Have you seen him?" she asked hopefully.

A loud crash stopped Aragorn from answering. Emerra had broken his cup from squeezing it too hard. "Sorry..."he murmered, and swept from the room like a wraith.

Hermione added this to her 'Hermione's Book of Clues and Hints' as Aragorn quickly told them he'd be right back, not to move, and sped after Emerra.

--

Emerra flopped down outside the room. '_How could they?! It's been 1,012 years! I know it has! I fucking counted! How could they say a few fucking months?!'_ he was risen out of his thoughts when he felt someone sit down next to him.

"You know, I was always wondering where you came from." the unmistakable voice of Aragorn drifted into his ears. "You have to stop and think. Mabye, they're not lying. Mabye, time passes differenly there. I can already tell you don't want them to know who you are, am I not correct?"

Emerra grunted.

"I thought so. Then you've got to break out of this gloom. Cause' you're dropping too many hints. That girl-Hermione- she's smart. She'll read you like a book. So. C'mon back up there with me, and face them. Cause if I'm right, and they really have only been here for a few months, they'll need help. They haven't been roaming and fighting for 1,000 years. So c'mon and help them. Do it from the shadows if you have to. Cause they'll die out there." Aragorn ended his speech looking proud of himself.

Emerra snorted. "You're poking my hero-complex button." he growled.

"You bet."

"... ... ... Fine."

"Wohoo! C'mon, mellon nin."

Okay...another chappie done. And they are horribbly OOC. So. How ya like it? Reveiw! D Oh yes, and don't ask me about how Aragorn knows what turpentine is. He just does. Emerra like, conjured some and gave it to him. XD Oh yes that turpenting quote thing came off of someone's Page here one , but I can't remember, so if it's yours tell me and I'll give ya credit. I just thought it was nucking futs. D


	3. In Which Our Group Races To Rivendell

Okay, it has come to my attention that my characters are _really_ OOC. ... ... ...well... ... ... '( I'll try to work on that. This story is mostly in the veiws of Emerra/Harry and Hermione, becuase I can't write Ron well. And Frodo will probably have a few star moments. Actually, everyone, at some point, will have a chance to star. Oh yes. At the moment, neither Emerra/Harry _or_ Frodo are feeling romantic feelings for each other. It will start soon though. Mabye even in this chapter, if I get to it. D And I am _trying_ to keep this story PG - just ignore the slash and language - in romance terms. Which means NO SMEX! D RAAAWWWR! XD No, really guys. No lemons.

...

...

...Oh fine. If I get enough reveiws asking for one (or two) I'll change the rating and do a lemon. But until then No Reveiw No Lemon!

Warnings: Slash/Yaoi, Language

Pairing: Ron/Hermione, Harry/Frodo, Aragon/Legolas.

Summary: ..._Still haven't thought of one!!_ Grawwwwr!

**Emerra**

**Chapter 3: In Which Our Group Races to Rivendell. **

Hermione was shaken out of her worries about why Gandalf hadn't shown up when the door burst open, and Emerra came swaggering into the room. "Hello all! Aragorn took a knife and killed the black cloud of despair that was hanging over me, so I'm back to normal now! Yaaah!" Emerra finished his explanation by throwing his hand in the air. Aragorn, who had followed Emerra into the room, chuckled.

"Yes, but you'll be wailing like a baby again soon for something or the other." he smirked. Emerra turned around and smacked him with the palm of his hand."Owwww!" the To-be-king wailed.

Without warning, a non-human shreik cut through the silence. Emerra suddenly lost all humor on his face and began pulling blinds closed. "What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"I'm cutting us of from the Nãzgul's line of sight." Emerra murmered. "Stay here tonight. We've set traps for the damn wraiths in your room, cause' that's surely where they'll go." he said.

"We need to leave while they're still in here. Get out in the middle of the night. They'll eventually catch up with us, but we can hope that we'll get distance covered."

--

The eight companions succesfully sneaked out of the bar and began the long trek to Rivendell. They moved foreward until Emerra and Aragorn decided to make camp on the Wheather Hills Wheathertop. (A/N: Is that the right name? I think it is...)

When Emerra and Aragorn were out scouting, Emerra heard a call from Aragorn. He saw the lithe man not too far away. Aragorn was pointing at...the mountain? Emerra turned toward the mountaintop he knew the hobbits and his old friends were resting on. What he saw made him want to bash his head on a nearbye rock.

One of the hobbits had started a fire, and smoke was rising in the air like a sign, 'Here I Am!'. Emerra groaned and raced in the direction of the fire. '_So much for secrecy...'_

--

When Emerra arrived upon the scene, he wrenched Frodo away from the fire, stomped it out, and spun around to the black haired hobbit. "Frodo!" he hissed. "God damnit, that fire was like a beacon to the Nãzgul!" Frodo went pale. A screach tore through the air. "Run Frodo! I'm going to wake the others up!" He bolted down the hill. When he reached their campsite, Aragorn appeared from the sleeping area.

"They're already up. I've got them. Go after Frodo!" Emerra was quick to comply, and ran in the direction he came.

--

Frodo took a hasty step back. The Ringwraiths were closing in on him.

"Frodo!" behind the Ringwraiths, he could see Emerra had caught up with him. "Run Frodo, Run!" the tall man shouted and peirced one of the wraiths with his daggers. He moved on to the next Nãzgul, and slashed this one across the arm. "_Frodo! Run!_" he shouted. But Frodo's feat were glued to the ground, and he could only watch with horror as the oncoming Ringwraith drew his blade and brought it down, hard. "_**Frodo!**_" Emerra shreiked in elvish.

The dark haired man ran to the hobbit's side, fighting the Ringwraiths off like a demon. The Dark Riders, feeling that they had accomplished something, took this moment to leave.

Emerra dropped his daggers and knelt to the hobbit's side. Emerra cursed, and picked Frodo up, unconsiously handling him with a touch' more care then needed, and hurriedly raced back to their camp.(A/N: Sorry. I'm horrible with fight scenes.)

--

"Aragorn! _Aragorn!_" Emerra yelled for the other Ranger's attention.

"What? Is everything okay?"

"_NO!_ Everything is _not_ okay!" he hissed. "Frodo got stabbed by a _Morgul_ blade!"

Aragorn's eyes widened. "Morgul Blade?! We must hurry and make haste then!"

"No _shit!_"

"We should split up. I will stay with the hobbits and children-"

"Hey!"

"-and you run, run as fast as you possibly can to Rivendell. Do not stop, and make haste, for we have not much time."

Emerra nodded. "I go then." he then took off at full speeds towards Rivendell. "Frodo...I'm so sorry...I've failed..." he murmered softly. (A/N: Yes. He runs to Rivendell. With Frodo. Fear the absolute nonsense. Lol.)

--

Aragorn re-loaded the packs with help from Hermione. "Will they be okay?" she whispered, as not to worry the hobbits and Ron, who had grown quite close to the small black haired hobbit, any further.

He sighed. "I wish I knew, mellon nin. I wish I knew." They picked up their packs and continued on their way.

The new sextet(A/N: LOL SEXTET OMFGWTFBBQ! D) continued on their not so merry journey to Rivendell. They crossed through Trollshaw, and after five days of traveling, they were close enough to be able to see the elven city.

They happily entered the beautiful place, and asked Glorfindel if Emerra had entered yet. She responded that they were in the hosbital, and they headed all the way to the other side of town.

--1 day erlier--

Frodo blearily opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He was in what seemed like a hosbital - a beautiful one at that. There were some flowers in a vase on a waist high bedstand. Sitting in a chair next to him was a young -20's mabye- looking man with jet black feathery hair, emerald green eyes and soft pale skin. He was hunched over and had his face in his hands, as if he was ashamed of something. He wore near-knee high boots, black legings, a brownish vest, and a lighter brown shirt. His hands were covered by leather gloves. His leather belt had been unloaded of weapons that were sitting underneath the chair. He looked as if he had not moved for quite a while.

Frodo coughed, and rasped, "Emerra?" the man's head whipped up like a rocket.

"F-Frodo!" he squeaked, and moved to pull the covers up a little more. "A-all you alright? Do-do y-you need any-anything? Can I ge-t you s-something? I-I was worried, I-I'd th-ought you were d-dead and it w-was all m-my fault! I'msosorry!" Emerra franticially stuttered, ending in a high-pitched wail. Frodo blinked in bewilderment as the normally calm and collected Emerra was reduced to a stuttering mess.

He laughed slightly. "It's okay! Look, I'm alive!"

Emerra paused in his fretting for a moment and blushed. "Oh. You're right. You are... ... ... ...Sorry. Don't know what got into me." he mumbled, and flopped back down into his chair. Suddenly Emerra grinned and scratched the back of his head. "I guess you have blackmail now, huh?" he laughed weakly. Frodo smiled.

"Nope." Emerra looked confused. "I've no clue what you're talking about." Frodo winked, and giggled softly. Comprehension dawned in Emerra's green eyes and he scratched his head, grinning.

"Nothing ever happened." and he flashed Frodo another one of those beautiful, disarming, enchanting smiles.

...

...

...

...'_Wait...what?'_

Yaaaaaaaaaaay! Chappie 3 is done! You like the Slash hint at the end, do ya, do ya?? big puppy dog eyes Wow...I finally got around to telling exactly what Emerra/Harry looks like! Silly Frodo! Of course he's not in his 20's! He's 1,021 years old! D ... ... ...erm...Shouta much? ...eh heh...sweatdrop Reveiw please! Nya!


	4. In Which The Fellowship Is Chosen

Yo peoples...Need...help...Due to an incident with my father, a frying pan, and a block of butter, I am helplessly losing my grip on my insanity! Oh Noeeezzzz! I'm fighting off sanity with a cheese grater, but it keeps coming back! _WITH A FRYING PAN!_ So now I am locked in a battle of epic proportions with my emo side (Which has been bugging me for as long as I can remember), my punk side, and the sanity that is invading my mind and soul! I'm joining forces for now with the emo and the punk to KILL THE SANITY! BUT I NEED HELP FROM YOUUU! CHEER ME ON! ... ... ... ... ... ... ...and I failed my report card... ... ...so now I have HOME-SCHOOL SUMMER SCHOOL! D AND IT'S EGGING ON THE SANITY! ... ... ...

Warnings: Slash/Yaoi, Language

Pairings: Ron/Hermione, Harry/Frodo, Aragorn/Legolas

Summary: Haven't got one yet...GRAAAAAHHHH!

**Emerra**

**Chapter 4: In Which the Fellowship is Chosen**

Well. It had been decided, then. Ron and Hermione were, sadly, lost. In Rivendell. An Elfin city. They had been on the right track with Aragorn, Sam, Merry and Pippin, at least, until Aragorn had set them all loose because he had some buisness to attend to. Sam, had, wisely, gone with Aragorn even though he was itching to see Frodo. Merry and Pippin, the instant Aragorn dissapeared, had escaped as well. So, now, our duo was wandering around Rivendell, lost.

"Ron, this is _your_ fault. None of this would have happened if you had not wanted to go straight away to see Frodo! We would not be lost in a foreign city!" Hermione snapped.

"_My_ fault? How is all of this _my_ fault?" Ron questioned hostily.

"Uggh! Ronald Bilus Weasley! You are so insensitive! And oblivious!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Hey there. You two need a little help?" a familiar, low, smooth voice cut in. Someone put their hand on Hermione's shoulder. They whipped around and, who should be there, but Emerra in all his I-put-adonis-to-shame glory. He smiled softly at them, and gestured for the duo to follow.

Ron and Hermione followed the man as he swept through cobblestoned streets and around beautiful buildings. "The hosbital area's right over here." he pointed an elegant finger to a realitivly short tower, with paintings of flowers and leaves decorationg the sides. "He's on the 7th floor - the top floor up." Emerra's silky voice infomed them, and he slowly walked away, as if gliding a centimeter from the ground, humming to himself.

"Hmmm..." Hermione stared after her unusual friend. "Strange man...Reminds me of someone...can't bring myself to think of who.." she murmered under her breath.

--

Meanwhile, Frodo was having his own troubles. He looked upwards at the ceiling. '_Why...what...why did I..'_ Frodo thought to himself with a large blush spreading over his face. He couldn't get Emerra's smile out of his head. '_Why did I think it was beautiful? I shouldn't want to just lean upward and kiss him...wrap my hands around his neck...have his hands around my back...Kiss him...I wonder what he tastes like...'_ suddenly realizing the direction of his thoughts, Frodo squeaked. The black haired hobbit buried his face in his hands. His internal fight was interupted when Hermione and Ron walked into his room.

"Frodo! Are you okay?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Y-yeah. I'm okay. Thanks for worrying" Frodo mumbled dejectedly. Hermione eyed him for a moment.

"Are you sure?" she pressed.

Ron laughed. "C'mon Hermione. I think he just wants to be alone." and Ron was gone, out the door.

Frodo gulped when Hermione turned to look at him with a knowing eye. "...I'll see you later, then. Feel free to come to me for advice if you wish." and she upped and followed Ron out the door.

Not less than a minute had passed when an elf called Arwen came to him and requested his presence at the council. The elfin lady smiled sweetly and helped him up, showing Frodo where the council was to take place.

--

'_Great.'_ Hermione thought icily. '_Now _I'm _lost, and Ron got seperated from me! We're both lost!'_ she growled under her breath. She had no clue where _she_ was, let alone where Ron was. Hermione didn't think Emerra would suddenly pop up either. What was up with that guy, anyways? At some points, he seemed to try to forget they were there, and at other times, he looked out _especially_ for them. Like erlier. Didn't he have anything better to do then help them? Well, it wasn't exactly _unwelcome_ help, but this guy was a puzzle, and Hermione loved puzzles. She would figure this Emerra out, weather he liked it or not.

"Hermione! Hermione!" Hermione looked up from her musings. Merry and Pippin were barreling full speed through the street, making a beeline for her. The two came to a screeching halt in before they ran into the bushy-haired girl. "Hermione! You'll never guess what we heard! There's going to be a council to decide what to do with the ring! And we _weren't invited!_" Pippin wailed. "So, we're going to sneak in and listen! Sam's already agreed, and-Where's Ron?"

Hermoine shook her head, laughing softly. "I wish I knew, boys, I wish I knew. One minute he was there, the next he's gone. I'll sneak in with you. I want to know what happens, too. And not just the edited version Emerra or Aragorn would give us. The _real_ thing."

"Awsome! C'mon then! We can tell Ron later!"

"Tell me later, what?"

"Ron!"

"_Ronald Bilus Weasley! _If you _ever_ do that again, I will _catastracate _you! (A/N:Please someone, tell me how to spell that. Oo;;)

Ron laughed. It was sure easy to tell who was who, even if you had your eyes closed. "Hey, I got side tracked a little. And then, I could easily follow you through the large trail of destruction you made from charging through the streets like an angry rhinoceros!"

Merry and Pippin relayed the same message to Ron, and the four companions were off to the council.

--

Emerra sighed heavily as he took a seat for the council. Aragorn looked at him sadly. "You okay?" Emerra jumped, only just realizing he was there.

"M' fine." he mumbled. "Just don't want to be here."

Aragorn laughed slightly. "I feel your pain. I don't want to be here either. I'm sure no one does."(A/N: Exept for the vermin hiding in the bushes D)

Emerra was about to answer, when he caught sight of something, or rather, someone. "_Leggy?!_" Aragorn whipped arouns in his seat to find Legolas seemingly trying to grin at him and glare at Emerra at the same time. Looked quite constipated, really.

"Leggy!" Aragorn chirped happily. "Come. Sit down with your friends." Legolas grumbled and took a seat next to Aragorn.

Emerra snickered."What, don't like the name Leggy? It fits you perfectly, as Aragorn said." he had to cough to cover up a bit of hysterical laughter when the two blushed. "Leggy, I'd bet you anything that Aragorn wants to see how far that blush goes." Legolas squeaked, and blushed to the tips of his pointed ears. Aragorn made a strangled sound, and glared at Emerra. If looks could kill, he would probably be dead nine times over.

Emerra's fun was cut short when Elrond announced that the council was to start. He though he heard something rustle in the bushes behind him, and chuckled under his breath when he realized someone was eavesdropping on the meeting. '_They're still so predictabe.'_ he though to himself, with a hint of sadness.

Elrond began to speak.

--

When Elrond's speech had been made, Emerra was about to suggest an idea of his, when Frodo spoke up. "I'll take it. I may not know the way, but I'll take the Ring to Mordor." Emerra felt as if his heart had stopped. When people started offering their services to join the quest, he immediately jumped in the air.

"You have my daggers." he proclaimed.

Not to be outdone, Aragorn stepped foreward. "You have my sword."

Legolas followed short. "You have my bow." The three sat back down. Before Elrond could speak, Sam jumped from the bushes.

"I will go as well!" he chirped, and sat next to Frodo.

Merry and Pippin burst from the prickely shrubs next to the dwarves. "You can't leave without us!" they ordered in unison.

Last but not least, Hermione and Ron emerged from the area behind Emerra. "We're going too!"

Elrond sighed. "Alright then. You twelve will be the Fellowship of the Ring. You shall travel to Mordor to bring the Ring to it's doom in the fires of Mount Doom!"

Okay, so, horrible ending, pretty short, but...and, still all of the characters ar OOC!! RAAAWWWWWRRRRR! Growls Kukukukuku! Review! OR YOUR HEAD SHALL BE DISCONECTED FROM YOUR SHOULERS!! D


	5. Sorry, Guys

Okay, I know It has been, like, a very looooooong time since I have been seen and updated. The fact that my writing needs a whole lot more work was brought to my attention by the lovely Haljaruna. I do beleive that I must bow. bows So, in conclusion to this, I'm not going to contine this story, but instead I shall sit in my small cave of a room and work on my writing. And try not to make anymore LoTR x-overs, because no matter how much I love them, I've only watched the movies, and I can't even remember those very well. If you want to, you may steal this story, or just the plot idea, and do something with it. I really don't care. I'll give fanfiction writing another go in a while, once I have updated my writing skills.

Thanks for all those who reveiwed this sad pitiful little thing!


End file.
